Sweet Lover's Bitter Affair
by tear drop snow96
Summary: Falling In love with his Servant, what's Yuuri to do? relationships with servants are forbidden and he is straight, right? Why can't he just ignore the blonde's beautiful face? Yuuram Semi-AU Summary changed
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! My first fic! Please be gentle!**

**Chapter is Rated T, I'm not sure for the others =]**

**yeah and this is the First Chapter so it's rather short. . .  
**

**Disclaimer: Not mine and never will be mine. . . . . . WAAAAAAAAAH TT^TT**

Please!

Please let this nightmare be over!

Please Shinou!

Tears quickly rolled down his pale, beautiful face. Screams of terror were heard from the collapsing building due to the burst of power the Maou Heika released. He was thankful for the Maou for saving them from the auction. However, the King's maryoku was totally out of control as earthquakes began to shake the whole place unstable. Everyone screamed louder and blocked the exit with their continuous panic.

This was all too much!

He feels so weak and drained.

Hahaue,

Help me. . .

He was hiding under some broken desk. Slowly, ever so slowly, he closed his eyes, awaiting for his impending doom.

. .

.

CRASH!

.

.

The last thing he saw were worried black eyes until he blacked out and fell deep into consciousness.  
**  
**

**. x. x. x. x. x. x  
**

"Gisela, how is he?" Yuuri panted. He has been exhausted of running from his office, his hand stained with ink. Obviously he can't ignore work or Gwendal will have his head.

Gisela bowed "yes, your majesty. Though he is still unconscious but only from fright" She replied, sitting near the bed. Conrart stood up, bowed then offered his seat to his Majesty.

"Oh Thank goodness, I thought he might have a broken bone or something" Yuuri sighed in relief. Thanking Conrad for the seat, he sat down next to the blond. He gazed at the petitefigure beside him, admiring the way the blond slowly parted his soft pink lips to and fro. He runs his hand to those golden disheveled hair, loving how soft it feels, like silk. Hesubconsciously smiled longingly at the blond, unbeknown to the surprised gazes at him.

He could look at him for hours and hou- . . . .

Yuuri froze

Why is he fraternizing?

The blond is a boy, he shouldn't think about a boy like that

I'm not homo. I'm not homo. I'm not homo. I'm not homo…

Yuuri thought to himself over and over again.

Due to that, he didn't notice the blonde's eyes flutter open and moving his hand to cover his eyes from the light.

I'm not homo. I'm not homo. I'm not homo. I'm not homo.

Gisela rushed to the blonde's side "do you feel faint?"

Wolfram nodded weakly, "w-where...?" Wolfram looked around, trying to figure out where he was.

"Here, Drink this" Gisela ordered gently, handing the blonde some pills from Earth [1]. The boy looked at her strangely, and then hesitantly drank the medicine. Meanwhile Yuuri is still in his own little 'Ore wa Homo janai' world and still not noticing the blonde is already conscious. That is, until Conrart shook him out of his reverie and pointed at the blonde who was weakly talking to Gisela.

"YOU'RE AWAKE! Oh thank Shinou!" The blonde, noticing him for the first time, sat up and cowered in fear, THE MAOU! Front of him! Only he with the exception of The Great Sage has Black hair and eyes! Yuuri noticing this, held his hand and smiled, after a few moments the boy loosened up, after realizing that he wouldn't hurt him.

"ne. . . What's your name?" Yuuri asked, still holding on to the pale hand, his eyes showing such gentleness towards the blonde.

The boy blushed "it's uhm W-Wolfram" Wolfram stuttered, his green orbs avoiding his eyes. He blushed, how ungraceful, stuttering in front of the Maou.

. . . Beautiful . . .

An enchanting voice, slightly high, neither manly nor girly but only a gentle boy's voice with a feminine hint.

Mesmerizing fiery but gentle emerald eyes stuck to his mind the moment the blonde turned to face him. Eyes that called to his very soul, pulling him to the blonde like an invisible rope pulling his soul to Wolfram's own. Telling him not let the boy go. To keep the blonde by his side . . . as his own

. . .

. . . .

. . . . .

WAIT! Again! he should not be thinking like this! Wolfram is a boy, a very mesmerizing . . . and beautiful boy. Aaaargh! Yuuri shook his head rapidly, earning a strange look from Wolfram, which he noticed after looking at his way.

"ahh gomen, Wolfram" Yuuri let go of Wolfram's left hand, laughing nervously. Unknown to him, the other two occupants stared at him with an unease and surprised faces.

"My name is Shibuya Yuuri, Harajuku Fuuri" his eyebrow twitched, damn this habit. Next time, he will remember not to say Harajuku Fuuri anymore. He smiled before adding "you can call me Yuuri and this is Conrad, my nazukeoya" he motioned Conrart to come,

"My name is Conrart Weller, nice to meet you" the soldier bowed and shook Wolfram's hand. Wolfram was suddenly washed by an unexplainable feeling, like he was safe just being near the man. He didn't know this feeling but it made him happy for some reason, he wants him to protect him. Wolfram smiled at the soldier

"likewise sir Weller"

As for Yuuri, he felt a little angry that Wolfram smiled at Conrad and not him, why is he even angry anyways? He just smiled at Conrad and not me, that's all, but the question is WHY IS HE ANGRY? AND GETTING AGRIER BY THE SECOND. . . . okay. . . calm yourself Yuuri calm

"Ms. Gisela, When will I be able to leave?" Wolfram turned to the medic a few steps away, the medic was about to reply until Yuuri butted in:

"You can stay here in the clinic, no need to rush" Yuuri smiled at the blond but faltered seeing Wolfram shake his head

"Heika, I need to leave or I will get in trouble"

"What?"

Wolfram looked at the Maou weirdly, did he not know Shin Makoku's Servant law? Shouldn't the Maou's Teacher mention this?, wolfram turned to the King's personal guard silently asking with his eyes,

Conrart just motioned for him to explain it.

"Permission to speak?" seeing Yuuri nod, he started to explain:

"Heika, There is a law enforced by the 14th Maou of Shin Makoku that states: Servants that are not in their designated areas are to be . . .locked up, and Servants without a currentdesignated area must travel to Shin Makoku Bazaar to get. . . auctioned off to. . ." Wolfram's voice waivered but continued as seeing Yuuri was about to retort "And the soldiers that serve the Maou and Noble houses will check every registered servant … on one of their patrols" Wolfram looked down, He had never wanted to become a servant, sure a few of his masters were nice and value him as a person, and he doesn't get punished very often. and their children were cute. . .but if only. . . . _Hahaue_. . .

. . . .

. . .

. .

The blond raised his head. The double black hadn't still hadn't said anything, He grew scared, scared that the Maou might throw him out. He is used to be thrown out just because of his status, but this is the Maou.

The silence continued, occasionally he would glance up the Maou, noticing his dark features that suited him gorgeously well. Slightly combed but at the same time disheveled dark black hair. Midnight dark eyes filled with an unreadable emotion, earlier the eyes were friendly and warm. Only now it was dark, angry and hard eyes gazed at him. Obviously the Double black is in his thoughts as his tanned hands were clenched tightly into fists. Then, said man opened his mouth

"You're a servant"

Wolfram shut out off his thoughts when Yuuri suddenly spoke, then muttered a small yes

"Did you get forced into slavery or anything?" Yuuri asked quietly though hands fisted tightly, like he's controlling himself from lashing out.

Wolfram was startled at the question, he didn't expect that " uhmmm no uh. . . yes, your majesty" he admitted ruefully, looking down at the white bed sheet and gripped it tightly,

"Do you have a current designated area?"

"no" the blonde answered meekly, there it is. The Maou will get angry at him and lock him up. He shut his eyes, waiting for the Maou's next order, to lock him up _'I'm sorry Hahaue_', tears stinging his eyes

Yuuri narrowed his eyed, then suddenly stood up. Making the chair fall, Wolfram hesitantly looked up to see a finger pointed at him

"Then from now on, you're my servant"

**X.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x  
**

**TBC  
**

**[1] I probably won't explain this in the later chapters so I'll explain it now.  
Murata recommended Gisela to use earth medicine for only coughs, colds, painkillers and any kind of aches, to not waste maryoku. so healers won't get tired in healing a critical patient.  
Thank you  
R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**I've been searching around wikipedia recently and found information about teas and german and frence cuisine, so I may include them here. Others I may get from the anime Kuroshitsuji (Kuroshitsuji is not my inspiration in this fic, it just provides me some small information about certain things or food more specifically blended teas) **

**To those who reviewed: thank you, your reviews made my day**

**I hope this chapters is worth it and I welcome flames and corrections. If there is something you don't like, review it, Mistakes makes me grow and helps me gain experience. So if you find anything at all you don't like review it, and I'll TRY to make the next chapter better**

**XXXXxxxx**

_**Chapter two**_

**XXXXxxxx**

**"Then from now on, you're my servant" **

Yuuri's voice rang loud and clear, leaving the blond servant agape while the soldier and the medic stood shocked and speechless, eyes wide open

Yuuri gazed at those emerald green eyes with determined eyes that held a glint of . . . regret? Thousands of questions flowed through the maou's head as he held the gaze a moment longer before he turned on his heel and left the room

. . .

. .

.

"W-what. . ." Wolfram muttered after a few seconds. Groaning, he collapse on the bed, mentally and spiritually drained. He covered his eyes with his right arm as he tried to make sense of his thoughts

_Hahaue_

_Someone other than __**Him **__accepted me_

_He looks kind but I don't know how long it will last or whether he will come to realize his mistake and throw me away_

_Just like my other 'Masters'_

_I do have my pride as a servant but. . . I'm so tired of being tossed around like a rag doll_

_The only thing that kept me going was the memories that I shared with you,_

_We were so happy, living with no care of the world, _

_until you left, with only a note _

'_Wolfram,_

_I'm sorry_

_I will find you when the time comes_

_When I find you, I'll introduce you to your brothers. Yes you have brothers, very kind and loyal brothers_

_So until then wait for me,'_

_I want to meet them. . . My brothers. . . . _

_Hahaue,_

_I hope you'll find me soon_

He uncovered his half lidded eyes, brimming up with tears. He turned his head towards the window, where he can see trees swaying softly to the wind in the garden

_Yuuri Heika,_

_Thank you_

His eyes got heavier and heavier as leaves dancing gracefully in the wind silently lulled him into a dreamless sleep.

After recovering from his stupor, the Soldier bowed to the green haired medic and then went to search for the double black

Gisela sighed as she went over to the blonde and covered him with a white blanket. Smiling as she whispered to his ear "Welcome to Blood Pledge Castle. . ."

"lord von Bielefelt" she stood up and headed to the door but not before giving one last smile to the sleeping figure and muttered mostly to herself " Lady Cheri must be proud to have you as a son. If only she can see you now she would mistake you for an ethereal being filled with beauty"

**XXXXxxxx.**

Yuuri strode through the halls completely unaware that his nazukeoya, Conrart was looking for him or the fact that he didn't even know where he was going or where he was. His mind is too occupied to care for that matter

_**Why?**_

That question ran through his mind, he stopped walking and hung his head low, clenching his fist hard enough to draw blood.

_Why did he decide to keep the blonde?_

_As his servant for that matter, he wasn't that kind of person to order around people to his every bidding_

_So why. . .? _

_Didn't he want to help him? to free him?_

_If he really wanted to help, then Wolfram would be free_

_But. . . _

_Why did his heart clench painfully as he thought of Wolfram furthering away from his grasp? Even though they just met. . . _

_Why?_

He raised his head a little as a small smile crept to his face. So many questions ran through his head but he was sure of one thing, he doesn't want Wolfram out of his grasp. He doesn't know what he's feeling but he's sure he'd find the answer

'_I hope Wolfram would forgive me, _

_because just this once, I wish to be selfish_

_and I don't regret keeping you here one bit'_

with a small smile, Yuuri started to walk away disappearing through the halls

**XXXXxxxx**

The dining room was brimming with small talks, gossips and laughter . . . well for the exception of a silent Gwendal getting new wrinkles with every dramatic speech of Gunter and an unusually silent Yuuri picking and rolling his Klöße (Kloesse_**)**_ [1] around his plate and every now and then eating it until none are left

Then the main course came, which is Sauerbraten [2] with potato dumplings and red cabbage. In English it means Sour pickled roast meat.

Yuuri sighed, lunch was too slow. He was planning to announce that Wolfram will be his servant after lunch. He sighed again, catching the attention of Conrart.

. . .

. .

. . .

.

Conrart kept casting Yuuri worried glances. Yuuri ,he noticed was quite enchanted by the presence of the blonde. He can't blame him, when he shook Wolfram's hand, he felt an unexplainable feeling of wanting to protect shot through him and his hand relaxed at the feeling of the servant's skin, aside from small cuts and bruises, the hand felt soft and silky.

He even wondered himself, why did he felt peacefully calm when he's around him even for such a short while they've met

In Yuuri's little outburst, he was shocked. Yuuri as far as he knew, would not keep someone as a personal servant instead he would find some way to free the blonde.

. . .

. .

.

Conrart smiled to himself as he ate a spoon of welf pudding [3], he felt somewhat relieved that the blonde will stay, he just hopes that none would take his majesty's decision negatively, He glanced at Yuuri once more and noticed he was about to stand up _'it's finally time'_

Yuuri stood up and cleared his throat, gaining the attention of some occupants. "uhm everybody, I uh want to make an announcement"

At that sentence, almost all the occupants emitted a surprised gasp, it wasn't everyday their maou wanted to announce something, it was usually Gwendal or Gunter. And the Maou seems nervous or something.

" uhh you know uh uhm" Yuuri stuttered, Why did he felt so nervous? He was only going to announce that Wolfram will be his new personal servant, its not like he'll announce an engagement with him or anything, he is not homosexual, Wolfram is boy, and he only wanted him to stay because uhh he wants the blonde as his friend, but what about ah ARGHH! TO HELL WITH IT YUURI! JUST ANNOUNCE THE STUPID ANNOUNCEMENT!

"I'll just say this once, the blonde that I saved 2 days ago, his name is Wolfram and. . . **He's my new personal servant**" Yuuri announced, a small joyous smile on his face, suddenly all feeling of nervousness flowed out from his body as happiness splashed through him, saying that out loud . . . implying Wolfram will stay, has made him happy for some unknown reason, thinking about it now, he wants to hug the blonde and caress those soft, golden locks . . .-

"**HEIKA!" **Gwendal yelled, stone blue eyes flashed with anger and annoyance, Everyone was startled with the slight quake of the table as the green clad mazoku slammed his hands on the table. "Don't make decisions by impulse! For all you know, he may be an assassin! Don't you know your safety is important to us!"

"He is not dangerous! And I am king, so I can make my own decisions!" Yuuri glared back, he knew he wasn't always like this but he didn't like the things Gwendal said, he doesn't know why he was deeply offended that the Mazoku would say foul things about his- . . . errr the blonde

Fortunately for Yuuri, Gunter decided to butt in "That's right Gwendal, our dear handsome and glorious Maou can make his decisions by himself! And if anything happens, I'll be there to catch the Maou when he falls then he'll fall inlove with me and we will be all lovey dov-" Gunter fantasized with a blush and his eyes sparkled.

"That's not the point here! And there's no need to catch the maou if he never falls in the first place" Gwendal scoffed at Gunter, not noticing that Yuuri just excused himself and went to the door.

"How could you? You're trying to break the love between his majesty and I! Aren't you? Why Gwendal? Why are you breaking the love of his majesty. . ." Gunter's voice faded as Yuuri distanced himself from the dining room

Yuuri's feet led him to the infirmary where a certain blonde slept peacefully. Yuuri smiled as he sat down on the bed and caressed Wolfram's locks. Ever since he met Wolfram it's as if he doesn't know anymore, every question that ran through his mind always ended with I don't knows, like now, caressing a boy's locks, chuckling at the sight of the blond's flushed cheeks when he hit a sensitive spot, even though he's straight. He finds it quite attractive and alluring, though he wasn't ready to admit he's gay yet. He was still straight. Maybe these feelings are just those of friendship.

. . .

. .

.

Yuuri chuckled as he kissed Wolfram's temple, s scent of rose and vanilla filled his senses.

A wonderful scent though it seems sad like an unreachable beautiful memory, maybe its because of the rose. They say the smell of roses trigger memories. Despite the sad feeling, it gives out a calm serenity and sweetness that the vanilla omitted.

A scent of vanilla and rose, A sad, sweet scent, an addicting smell to the king, truly fitting for a beautiful soul.

Truly fitting for the blonde beauty below him,

. . .

. .

Knock knock

.

A soft knock can be heard, as Conrart peeked from the door.

"your Majesty, Gwendal is looking for you"

Yuuri nodded as he stood up and followed Conrart out of the room, he knew Gwendal would confront him, after leaving him ranting with Gunter. The mazoku would be down right furious.

**Xxxxxxx**

"Heika, if you want to keep your servant, I suggest you need to work harder"

Looking at 4 large piles of documents, he gulped

So this is Gwendal's punishment. . .

Not bad but not good either

Yuuri sighed but did his work anyways

. . .

. .

.

Gwendal glanced at him at the corner of his eye

This is one of the few times that he saw Yuuri being selfish.

One time was when Soushu was defeated, he decided to leave Shin Makoku and left for earth

At that Gwendal understood his reasons however this. . .this servant brat caused him to be selfish. He would've break the servant contract if Yuuri wanted to help the brat, Gwendal wanted to know everything, as to why that brat affected the double black king. Though he is not that approval of the brat staying here at the castle, he had never even met him. He isn't too sure but he won't confront the servant just yet. He would observe first. If he deems the brat safe enough, then he won't have any problem him being the Maou's servant.

Though looking at Yuuri working like that, The servant might be a good asset to keep the maou from running away

**XXXxxx**

Gisela smiled from her desk as she remembered a certain blind teacher of hers, Julia passed everything she knew about Lady Celi's disappearance to Gisela, and asked her to help Lady Celi for her. Of course she would do it. She met Wolfram's mother once when she accompanied Julia visited her in a neighboring town and became friends easily, she decided long ago that she would help. Gisela smile at the memories as she quietly whispered to herself

"Your son is doing well, Lady Celi. Conrart-kaka seems to like him, but I'm not too sure about Gwendal-kaka but I'm sure the brothers would be reunited, Oh and King Yuuri seems to have taken a liking towards him aswell"

**XXXXxxxx**

**I'm SORRY! It's just that I do find it cute when Wolfram snores but . . . when I tried to write it, it turned out okay but something doesn't seem quite right so I reread it again and found flaws so I changed it! I'M SORRY! TT^TT**

**LADY CELI'S DISAPPEARANCE WILL BE EXPLAINED IN LATER CHAPTERS! **

**[1] ****large round poached or boiled potato or bread dumplings, made without yeast. It's a very versatile kind of meal and comes in many different forms. **

**[2] Sauberbraten - ****auerbraten****(****German****:****sauer****'sour'****i.e.****pickled +****Braten****, roast meat)****is a****German****pot roast****, usually of****beef****(but other meats such as****venison****,****lamb****,****mutton****,****pork****, and****horse****are sometimes used),****marinated before cooking in a mixture of vinegar, water, spices and seasonings.**

**[3] Welf Pudding - ****two-layered****pudding****from Germany. The white bottom layer is made from a cooked****milk****and****vanilla****sauce****on a base of very stiffly whipped egg-white. After being chilled it is then covered with a yellow layer of wine sauce made of beaten****egg yolk****,****white wine****and a little****lemon juice****.**

**R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Uhmmmm. . . how's it going? Sorry I've been gone for so long, and the only reason I updated is because I'm stuck in home with a Virus. And you'd all probably scold me that I took so long. Well I have reasons! My sister is getting married this December and I barely had any enjoyable weekends due to going from tailors to tailors and my mom said I had to come with them because I'm the maid of honor. And I'm in charge for making a video for them and MY MOM IS SELLING OUR HOUSE! Me and my siblings are doing anything to stop mom! –This is all true! Even thought one of my best talents is lying (making up excuses which are half true to get out of trouble) this is all true! -**

**Oh yeah and I couldn't update last august was because our school had a ritual dance competition that includes everybody in class to participate. So I was stuck practicing every day. Hope you can understand.**

**Sorry for those long and boring reasons. So let's just go on to the story before I bore you to death :)**

* * *

**XXXXxxxx  
Chapter 3  
XXXXxxxx**

* * *

Looking at the door, Yuuri sighed, his hand was already stained with ink and there are still plenty of documents left. Yuuri glanced at the door once again, this time eagerly. He was waiting for the blonde with his afternoon tea.

Yuuri smiled, it's been two and a half weeks since Wolfram had come to work in the castle. Things were quite awkward at first but it quickly turned comfortable. Morning and afternoon teas had been an everyday thing since then. Wolfram would serve him tea and sweets that the blonde makes himself, imagine his surprise when he found out that the cakes he was happily eating was made by Wolfram. The cake was so delicious. It was chocolate flavored and it tasted so rich and some . . . apricot jam, so smooth and not too sweet . . . it was bittersweet. He wouldn't mind tasting it again. 'I think it was called saher tort something . . . sa. . .ahhh Sachertorte'. And the chocolate mint tea . . . blended with the cake perfectly.

A soft knock interrupted his thoughts, Yuuri instantly smiled "come in" he beamed as a white clad blonde entered the room. The blonde wore a white fitted blazer with a black buttons and a pocket watch with black chains hidden in his inside pocket and brown boots that tucked in his white pants. The black chain and buttons is like an I.D. of a sort, it tells that that the Maoh picked him out to be his personal servant. He strode towards Yuuri, on his gloved hand was a tray with a cream colored tea set and a waffle bathing in sparkling honey and fruits.

"today's afternoon tea is Jasmine silver ball which is imported from the Spitzweg lands with a Marronnier honey waffle with a strawberries and cherries" the blonde poured the pale green liquid into the tea cup and set it down next to the pile of unsigned documents

Yuuri smiled as he cut a small piece of the waffle "Thanks Wolfram" he thanks the blonde before eating the pastry. ahhh it tastes so deliciously crisp and soft. Really, the blonde spoils him with handmade sweets too much.

Basically Wolfram's schedule goes like this: waking him up first thing in the morning for his daily jog, serving him morning tea then accompanying him till lunch, then preparing and serving him his afternoon tea, go help the maids when he's playing baseball with Conrart then accompanying him in the room until he was asleep then the blonde retiring to his room.

Yuuri ate another piece "Amazing! It's really delicious, Wolfram" he complemented as he took another bite. Not noticing the small smile on Wolfram's face.

Wolfram's eyes shone with gratitude at Yuuri's praise. The blonde didn't get this much praise when he was with others. It felt good to be appreciated.

He is really thankful to Yuuri and the occupants in the castle. Like Sir von Christ for example, one day when Yuuri was out playing . . . the ball thing and the maids were out buying ingredients. He wandered around the library, reading books on history, teas, traditions and others. Sir von Christ was also out to search for a book that time and found him reading in a far corner of the room, leaning against the bookshelf.

_Flashback  
_

_Ahem.  
_

_Wolfram looked up from his book startled, seeing the lavender haired man in front of him, he quickly bowed and apologized "I'm sorry for wandering and going here without permission" he hesitantly glanced up and met with a smiling face._

__

"Rise child, I mean no harm. It's just quite unusual seeing kids your age here in the library" Gunter smiled as he scanned the books, looking for a particular book about previous Maous.

"Why would it be unusual sire?" Wolfram asked, confused. He thought nobles like to strive for knowledge like it said on some book he read years ago.

_Gunter stopped then sighed dramatically raising the palm of his hand to his forehead as he strike up a dramatic pose "Unfortunately, that is quite not true, my child. Nobles nowadays are like work or business . . . like that Gwendal, always working and not giving any time to just sit and chat with me. And his majesty won't even study at all, Aaahh I have failed his majesty as a teacher!" Gunter sighed once again but then glanced at the blonde_

"_by the way child, what is it that you need here?"_

__

Wolfram blushed "I wanted to read, I'm sorry again for trespassing"

"nonsense child, I understand"

_Wolfram smiled warmly "Thank you, sir von Christ" seeing the teacher smile in return. He once again turned to the book, quietly memorizing every detail and turning the page every once in a while_**, **_**crispy macaroons huh . . .**__ he might use this someday __**hmm. . . I wonder what tea would be best suited with macaroons . . . White honey tea maybe? How about verine (glass desert)? sweet teas like milk tea should fit nicely.**_

__

After a long silence "tell me child, Why are you studying so passionately right now"

Wolfram stopped reading and looked down, a sad smile on his face "when I was young I never really got to study. My mother was always out then so I took care of the house, however my mother would teach me about history some time, I guess. . . I wanted to know more about the world so I got into the habit of reading books in my time"

By now Gunter was blowing his nose. How sad! Imagine a life with no studies! It's horrible. Knowing what he must do, he stared intensely at his green eyes "Then my child. How about if I teach you? I am more than happy to share my knowledge"

"ahh Th-that would be great sire" Wolfram stammered, suddenly feeling warm all of a sudden. A smile reached his face when he imagined himself studying

"What is your name?"

"It's Wolfram sir"

"then Wolfram, come see me in the library in your free time, then we'll start the lesson"

_-end-_

As he remembered that scene, his thoughts flashed at the mention of Sir von Voltaire. They had been properly introduced but never said more than three words after that, if you count greetings and such, though he caught that the mazoku would observe him sometimes, as if he was expecting something from the blonde. He wasn't sure though but he hopes to prove himself to the blue eyed man.

Then there's also Sir Weller, as his majesty's personal servant. Sir Weller makes sure that the blonde knows some sword dueling and teach him alongside his majesty, though on some occasions he would have private sword lessons from Gunter. Though he himself is a mazoku, he never made a pact with the element so he can't use maryoku but his mother taught him basic fighting techniques like knife throwing, hand to hand combat and using bows and arrows and she even taught him how to hide, like secrets to conceal him in the shadows and. . . cross dressing, he grimaced, it wasn't his favorite technique but it sure is effective. Maybe hahaue just liked seeing him in girls clothes.

Silence fell as Wolfram continued staring at Yuuri, waiting for him to finish his tea.

_Yuuri heika_

_Who is Yuuri Heika to him?_

_Is he just his master?_

Yuuri proved to be more than his usual masters. The blonde was sure he wouldn't forget the dark haired king even if he tried, for the King treated Wolfram nicely. And Wolfram is very grateful because when Heika took him as a servant. He was given more opportunities to learn. He was surprised to find the demon king of Shin Makoku was so nice. He thought he would be a no nonsense and emotionless kind of guy. Yuuri treated him more like a friend than a servant and for that he was grateful.

_Yuuri is his master, hero and friend._

_Yuuri is irreplaceable. period._

Half way through finishing his snack, Yuuri looked up and smiled at him, making the blonde blush and look away.

_Calm down my heart… _just a mere smile made his heart thump so loudly, Wolfram knew he can't deny the attraction he felt for Yuuri. Every day his feelings would grow and he finds himself blushing and stuttering when he looked into Yuuri's eyes. However. . . .

Wolfram glanced at the double black king with the corner of his eyes, his blush no longer there, letting out an almost inaudible sigh. Not noticing a certain double black staring at him.

However he knew having these feelings was wrong and it's never going to work out. Yuuri is Royalty and he is a lowly servant and he knew Yuuri would find a wife sooner or later, he would never stand a chance, and he heard from sir von Christ that his king likes girls and would not even consider a boy like him. Though he is content with just staying by his side, as his personal servant, he gets to see Yuuri laugh and smile. And for him that's enough.

After a few moments, Wolfram finally noticed the double black staring at him. He blinked "heika…?" he called out hesitantly, was he staring at him all this time?

After a few seconds, Yuuri still hasn't said a word. Wolfram was fidgeting at the uncomfortable gaze of the Maou. He felt his cheeks heating up and tried to call out once again to the Maou

Then Yuuri suddenly spoke "I just realized, I never took you to one of my adventures yet."

Wolfram's eyes bugged "wha-"

"Hmmmm but I wouldn't want you to get hurt, so let's just visit pochi" Yuuri stood up. His eyes held a determined glint.

Before Wolfram even have the chance to speak, Yuuri grabbed Wolfram's hand and dragged him out of the room

* * *

"Heika, is this really alright? Leaving work behind?" Wolfram asked worried, hugging Yuuri from behind as they rode Aoi. Riding close behind them was a smiling Conrart. Yuuri was grinning probably because he gets to skip work.

"Yeah, Gwendal and the others are already used to my sudden adventures"

"Heika! Let's go back. I haven't even washed or put away the plates and cups from your tea. I bet when we get back, your desk is already swarming with ants" Wolfram tried to reason, but Yuuri simply waved him off with a gleeful smile.

Conrart chuckled, suddenly riding beside them. "Give it up Wolfram, Heika is actually glad he will have an excuse to skip work" at then Wolfram grimaced

_Lazy Maoh, no more likely Lazy wimp!, Irresponsibly inconsiderate wimpy king! Wimp-_

Wolfram gave a small yelp as they sped up, resulting to the blonde hugging Yuuri tightly. Not so used in to riding horses, he prefers walking. And he is so much better walking a long way rather than riding on a boat.

Yuuri smiled, loving the feel of the blonde's arms tightly around him. He will unnecessary speed up just so Wolfram would hug him tighter. Yuuri frowned as they suddenly stopped at the foot of the mountain. Too bad they're already here, He stepped out and helped Wolfram out of the horse.

After Conrart finished tying their horses on a nearby lake and decided to stay behind (He was confident that Wolfram could protect Yuuri, if anything happens), they went on their way to the top of the mountain. Though, half way up, the blonde grabbed Yuuri's hand, the blonde decided, after almost falling down one too many times, he will risk his pride and show a little weakness. Well it is Wolfram's first time to climb on a mountain, better he mentions this to sir Weller so the soldier would train the blonde here.

Throughout the journey, the two silently held hands as they walked and climbed boulder to boulder. Though the blonde couldn't figure out why they were some easy paths to the top, like when they just came across a path that leads them straight to the top but the maou pulled him near to some mountain trees instead .Nearing the top, the wind suddenly picked up. Wolfram hid his face on the double black's back to protect his eyes from sand, a roar was heard as the wind grew stronger. A flying blue blur descended to the ground right in front of them.

Yuuri smiled and waited until the wind died down before dragging Wolfram to the blue dragon.

"Wolfram, meet Pochi" Yuuri gestured to the large blue dragon, who growled in greeting.

Wolfram stood amazed at the creature before him. He read books about them but he never really seen one (because he stays clear from mountains). Dragons nowadays are really rare, they are on the verge of extinction due to hunters, so they hid in a mountain with plenty of booby traps that no one would want to enter. So that's why they avoided walking into paths and other things, there were booby traps in that area.

Wolfram blinked, realizing that he spaced out for too long "uhm. . . nice to meet you, uh P-Pochi" Wolfram smiled, what a weird name he thought, probably came from earth or whatever His majesty's home is called

Pochi, liking the blond, went nearer to them and positioned himself to give the blonde a free flight.

Yuuri, understanding what the dragon meant, turned and asked Wolfram if he wanted to ride Pochi. Seeing Wolfram glance at the dragon hesitantly, he added "don't worry, I'll go with you" after a few seconds and some hesitant glances, the blonde finally agreed with a subtle nod. Yuuri pulled Wolfram to him as they carefully climb to Pochi's back and sat down.

Then pochi started flapping its wings, slowly ascending up in the sky until it was high enough before soaring through the clouds, touring the mountain and forests.

Yuuri glanced at his normally serious servant looking so happy and totally unserious, he smiled, coming here was one of the best Ideas he made. Wolfram's smile was worth it, and not to mention he enjoyed holding the blonde's hand.

Wolfram smiled, his eyes shining and his golden hair gently flowing in the wind.

He felt . . . Free!

A sweet taste in his mouth, ready to spread his wings and fly feeling shot through him. He closed his eyes in contentment. From behind Wolfram hugged the dragon, as if thanking him for the experience, shouting in his heart 'thank you' as if the dragon heard him. He was really grateful at Pochi and King Yuuri.

'but all good things has to end wolfram thought as they descended slightly near the lake, where Conrart and the horses are currently munching on grass

"Thank you" Wolfram bowed as they got off of the dragon.

Yuuri smiled, no words needed to be exchanged, he knows what the blonde meant _Thank you for a short taste of freedom, _black eyes hardened and he bowed his head in guilt.

_Gomen Wolfram_

Conrart watched, not very far from them. He was accompanying the horses as they munch on grass, his hand resting on his horse's hair. Seeing the little moment of Yuuri and the blonde made him smile solemnly, he knew if Yuuri went in a relationship with a servant, he and more especially the blonde would be looked down upon and there is a high chance Wolfram would be killed by power seeking nobles that were hoping to have their daughters marry the king. He just hoped Wolfram would be safe. He had grown fond of the blonde in the short time the blonde was present in the castle.

A few minutes later, night is coming nearer. He called out:

"Heika! We better return before dark"

* * *

The ride home was quiet and a bit slow.

As they neared the large doors of the castle, Wolfram noticed a familiar crème colored carriage was parked near the stables. He then recognized a gold and red symbol of a red like leaves surrounding a gold cross.

_Ryo-sama?_

_He's here?_

The blonde was so occupied in his thoughts that he he didn't notice that they're already in the halls until they were in front of Gwendal's office door.

. . . and inside was Gwendal speaking to a man with dark green locks and golden eyes, Wolfram's eyes widened in recognition.

"ahh Gwendal, who might this be?" Yuuri smiled,

"This is Vierden Rieo von Reignsford, a noble cousin of the von Radfords. He-" Gwendal was interrupted by the said noble walking towards the blond

And hugged him

"I missed you. . . Wolfram" the man buried his face in golden locks, breathing in Wolfram's scent

Yuuri can't speak, he can't stop staring at them. He felt his heart stung as Wolfram hugged the man back and murmured

"I missed you too, Ryo-sama"

"and apparently, he came for his majesty's servant" Gwendal finished as his steel blue eyes staired at the pair. Conrart stood there stunned.

"Wha-what is going on here?" Yuuri exclaimed after finally finding his voice, his eyes wide an uneventful surprise.

Wolfram broke out of the hug and stood to face Yuuri, smiling "Heika, I want you to meet Vierden Rieo, he was the son of my previous master. Ryo-sama, this is Sir Conrart Weller, the maou's personal guard and this is Shibuya Yuuri heika, my current master"

Vierden smiled "a pleasure to meet you sir Weller and Your highness" he bowed, "you can call me Rieo"

"You can call me Yuuri as well, so sir Rieo, why are you here?"

The dark green haired man smiled "You are quite strait to the point, your majesty. But very well, I will answer your question, I came to buy Wolfram off you"

"What?" Yuuri growled, he will not have this so called Rieo have his Wolfram, he narrowed his eyes. Conrart positioned himself in case it gets violent while Gwendal just stood there and watched from the sidelines.

"You see Heika, I have been waiting to buy Wolfram for a long time however after you destroyed the auction house and took Wolfram with you, and I have not been able to do so. And as for my reasons for wanting to buy Wolfram which I know what you're wondering, Wolfram is my dear childhood friend and I have been waiting years to see him" he then snaked his arm around Wolfram's waist and pulled him closer.

Wolfram just stood there, dumbfounded and confused as he watched Yuuri glaring at the man beside him.

_Hahaue what should I do?_

_

* * *

_

**There you have it! Chapter 3**

**As to why Wolfram called Rieo "Ryo-sama" Rieo=Ryo and I preferred Ryo-sama than Master Ryo **

**I'm not quite sure with this chapter, like something's missing or wrong. so I'll do my best in the next chapters to come**

**Next chapter you'll find out Rieo's relation with Wolfram.**

**And those wanting explanations for Lady Celi's disappearance, you will have to wait a few more chapters.**

**I promise to update sooner from now on. Though maybe a bit slower until the Wedding is finished. **

**Bye bye! R and R!**

**Complaints,flames and comments are Welcome!**


End file.
